build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Miria Von Sonnenblume
History Miria Von Sonnenblume is the pseudonym used by Allison Thierial, Johann Thierial's little sister. She actively dislikes her birth name, deeming it "too lame" for a knightly figure, and so introduces herself as Miria to people she meets. Miria is three years younger than Johann. As children, she would follow him around constantly, often to the point of annoying him. However, they were both given a love of gunpla and of anime in general by their father, one which they never lost. The two bonded over a shared interest in gunpla, though it was apparent from an early age that Miria was a better builder. She was able to craft gunpla with a far finer level of detail than her brother, and her imagination often ran wild, leading her to create incredibly overpowered machines. At the age of seven, she decided to begin taking fencing classes, and it was immediately obvious that she had an inordinate amount of talent on that front as well. She never stopped training in that art, though her skill level was that of a master when she was 13. In fact, Miria seems to be able to quickly master anything she tries, though it still takes her lots of practice to become truly skilled. If she hadn't decided to focus on gunpla battle, she would likely have become a star athlete or maestro musician. When she was fourteen, she decided to try out for the Gunpla Academy, but when she was given the practical examination, she defeated the test instructor in under twenty seconds. After a few months at the academy, it was clear that going there wasn't going to help her, as she was already a superior fighter. At that point, she was contacted by Yuuki Tatsuya, the third Meijin Kawaguchi. He had apparently been visiting the Academy when the application matches had been taking place, and had seen her talent. He offered to teach her for a short time, and she accepted. For two years, she learned building and gunpla battle from him, and she sees the gunpla maestro as sort of an older brother. Miria now teaches Melee Combat at the Gunpla Academy, and is a mature and capable individual, despite her age. She only teaches a few classes, due to her age, but those few are extremely sought after by any fighter, from all four houses. She has a significant fan club among the male students, though she hasn't shown interest in dating or romance. Personality Miria maintains a regal demeanor at all times. She upholds her ideal image of a heroic knight whenever possible, attempting to remain calm and collected even under stress, and never fighting dishonorably or underhandedly. Her favorite Gundam character is Cagalli Yula Athla, who served as the inspiration for her outfit and the way she acts. However, in battle, she is a complete ham. She calls out the names of her attacks, spouts cheesy lines, and constantly acts with what she believes is a theatrical flourish. She doesn't really care what other people think about her, so she goes completely over the top often. Miria is, however, not to be taken lightly. She is a prodigy builder and a skilled fighter, and has trained in fencing since she was seven years old. Very few adults can keep up with her speed and footwork, and her lightning-fast sword attacks are almost impossible to track. She fights her enemies head on, not because she isn't skilled enough for the alternative, but that she has no need for subterfuge or deception. Gunpla Gundam Albion: A mobile suit with a knight motif that uses advanced Plavsky control for propulsion and combat. Category:Characters